Leaf and Dawn 2
by WitChan
Summary: Leaf and Dawn continues to have fun in Dawn's house.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A blue-haired Sinnohian, Dawn, and her brunette, Leaf, are heading back to her house to have some fun. Before this, Leaf followed Dawn to Cynthia's house for a visit. Leaf, Dawn, and Cynthia didn't do anything but talk about themselves, their Pokemon, and the romantic relationship between Dawn and Leaf.

After heading home, Dawn touched Leaf's hand with hers, going upstairs as Leaf followed her. After leading Leaf to her room, Dawn closed the door with her foot, then she smooth-walked her way to the bed. As she moved down, she went under the bed, grabbing a box as she pulled it out her bed. Then, she opened it, showing Leaf a strap-on.

"This day just keep getting better and better," Leaf said, taking her shoes, socks, and clothes off.

"I hope you enjoy getting your cunt screwed, sweetie," Dawn said, watching Leaf taking off her bra and panties. "God, I love seeing your amazing body."

"Show me your naked body again, then get started," Leaf said.

"Okay, love," Dawn said, removing her shoes and socks off. After that, she took off her clothes before the bra and panties.

"So beautiful, your body..." Leaf said, touching Dawn's nipples with hers as her hand creeped towards Dawn's ass, grabbing it afterwards as Leaf pressed Dawn's lips with hers.

Seconds later, Leaf climbed on Dawn's bed as Dawn joined her, bending down so Dawn can fuck her good. Speaking of Dawn, the Sinnohian slapped Leaf's waists with her hands, plunging the dildo deep inside Leaf's cunt as Leaf gasped a little.

"Yes, Dawn. Go deep," Leaf said.

Dawn began moving her hips, thrusting Leaf's cunt in and out as Leaf starting moaning. "Oh, Dawn. That feels so good," Leaf said, squeezing the blanket with her hands. She was enjoying each thrust from Dawn.

"Why thank you, sweetie," Dawn said. "If you want me to go faster, just say it."

"Okay, beautiful," Leaf said.

Leaf suddenly moaned a bit louder as the thrusting from Dawn went on. By the look of Dawn's face, she was extremely happy that she's using a strap-on on someone, and it was Leaf. It's been a few weeks since she put it under the bed after letting Cynthia buy it for her in a sex shop.

As for Leaf, she's extremely happy that another girl thrust her cunt with a strap-on. She always fantasize about it a few years ago, especially at night where she falls asleep. That wasn't the only thing she fantasized, though, as she always wanted to thrust a girl's cunt with a strap-on. She'll try it later, after Dawn get through with her.

"Now go faster," Leaf said.

Doing as told, Dawn thrust Leaf's cunt faster, making heavy grunt sounds as Leaf's moaning grew louder. "Don't stop until I cum... Don't stop until I cum..." Leaf said, repeating the same words.

More thrusts later, Leaf finally reached her orgasm; her love juices squirted out of her cunt to touch Dawn's blanket. "You can stop now..." Leaf said.

Dawn did as Leaf laid flat on the bed, trying to calm down as Dawn joined her. After calming down, the girls got off each other as Dawn removed the strap-on off her. Then, she gave to Leaf.

"Lay down and spread those cute legs of yours, love," Leaf said, putting the strap-on on her.

"As you wish, my brunette," Dawn said.

Laying down, the blue-haired girl spread her legs as Leaf reached closer to her. Laying on Dawn, Leaf pushed the strap-on inside Dawn's pussy before thrusting her cunt. Moaning, Dawn put her hands behind Leaf's back, wrapping her legs on Leaf's back as she looked at Leaf with those cute eyes of hers.

To Leaf, it looked like Dawn was begging for her to go faster, so she went faster. "That's more like it, my Kanto beauty," Dawn said, enjoying the thrusts and Leaf's beautiful face.

Them thrusting each other's cunts with a strap-on was ten times better than the one they did downstairs, but sharing a two-way dildo wasn't bad. They'll do this to each other all day and night if they have to, since their wish became true.

A few minutes later, Dawn reached her climax, then she told Leaf to stop. As Leaf stopped, the girls calmed down. After several seconds, Leaf said, "I love you, darling."

"I love you too, my only true love," Dawn said.

Once again, the girls shared a french-kiss as they closed their eyes.

The End


End file.
